


Right Now, I Need You More Than Ever

by wowiloveart



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Comfort, Feels, Friendship, Hopeful Ending, How Do I Tag, Hurt, Hurt Magnus Bane, Hurt/Comfort, It's been a while, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Magnus Bane Needs A Hug, Post-Episode: s03e15 To the Night Children, Spoilers, Unconsciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 07:31:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18311033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wowiloveart/pseuds/wowiloveart
Summary: This wasn't real, he knew that. But he couldn't deny the overwhelming joy of Alec and him dancing together. He let Alec take the lead, guiding him outward and spinning him into a dip. A laugh bubbled out of his throat. His laughed was cut short as Alec's face contorted into one of sadness and misery. The ground broke away from under him, sending Magnus tumbling but Alec standing with no problem, tears rolling down his face. He watched in horror as his hand slipped from Alec’s limp fingers.“Magnus, stay with me.”And then he was falling, tumbling into infinite, never ending darkness.Until it ended, and his back collided with the hard surface of the cottage floor.Or, Magnus gets a visit from a certain someone while he's unconscious.





	Right Now, I Need You More Than Ever

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyy :)  
> So yeah, I know it's been a while since I've written anything. I really just haven't had inspiration to write. But I wrote this! Just in time before the episode airs, too. Wow I'm not going to survive it.  
> Anyway, enjoy!

Magnus watched in horror as his hand slipped from Alec’s limp fingers.

“ _Magnus, stay with me._ ”

And then he was falling, tumbling into infinite, never ending darkness.

Until it ended, and his back collided with the hard surface of the cottage floor. Magnus winced and rubbed the back of his head before attempting to move from the position he fell in.

Wait, _cottage?_

Magnus sprung to his feet faster than humanly possible. His head whipped back and forth, darting in all directions, taking in the house he’s been to so many times-

“You’ve really done it now, Bane.”

He sat across the room, legs crossed, in a fine antique leather chair purchased from Germany over a century ago. His eyes were focused on the cup in his hands, one holding a spoon and stirring the tea bag aimlessly. He was still dressed as sharp as the day Magnus had last seen him.

His throat was closing, tears threatening to spill, but still managed to utter the word. “Ragnor.” he gasped.

The utensil clattered against the glass, the tea bag still making round trips. “Out of all the possibilities I expected from you, this was far, far away from being anywhere near my imagination.” Ragnor said flatly, not looking up.

Magnus rounded the couch and crossed the distance between him and his best friend in wide strides. “I’m-”

“Tell me, Magnus,” Ragnor interrupted before Magnus could reach for him. “did you think before you acted?”

Magnus backed up a step, confused as to where this was headed. “I… what?”

Ragnor toyed with his drink, scooping some of the brown liquid before letting it drip back into the china, then stirring again.

“Ragnor, what are you talking about?”

The clattering stopped dead in its tracks. Ragnor eerily moved and set the cup down on the wooden coffee table before crossing his legs and setting his folded hands in his lap. His eyes finally found Magnus’s, hard and threatening. “What _am_ I talking about?” Ragnor repeated. His shoulders twitched as he forced out an insincere chuckle. “Well, let’s see. Take a look out that window, Magnus. What’s out there?”

Brows furrowed, Magnus looked. It was pitch black. “It’s-”

“Do you know where we are?” Ragnor practically growled.

“I-”

“Don’t know.” the horned warlock finished. “We’re in the void between life and death, idiot.”

All the breath was sucked from Magnus’s lungs.

Ragnor stood from his chair. “Want to tell me why we’re here, Bane?”

Magnus’s mouth went dry. How was he supposed to explain that he gave up his magic, then tried to get it back, only for it to backfire on him? How was he supposed to explain another warlock’s magic was the reason he was so sick? He opened his mouth only to close it a second later.

Ragnor raised an eyebrow.

Suddenly there was a pang in Magnus’s heart. “...you’re not real.” he realized, voice soft and grieving. “You’re only here because I’m dreaming you, right?” Magnus slowly wrapped his arms around himself. Lilith, he really didn’t want to deal with more heartache right now. There was only so much he could take.

The sharp sting of Ragnor’s slap made itself present upon Magnus’s face. He reared back, shocked. “What…?”

“Did that feel like a dream?” Ragnor deadpanned.

Magnus rubbed his cheek, trying to process the information. “Ragnor… you’re actually here?”

“Yes, you old buffoon!” Ragnor yelled, exasperated. “Can we take a moment to talk about _why_ I’m here?!”

“That’s what I’m trying to understand!” Magnus responded, raising his voice.

“Well then, why don’t we backtrack?” Ragnor growled. “You gave up your magic to free the blonde boy of Lilith’s control. Which, by the way, I will never, _ever_ , understand. Not in the years of my lifetime or a thousand more. And what's happened since? You’ve been drowning in self-hatred ever since and now it is killing you.”

“You forgot the part where I lost my loft in exchange for Lorenzo’s magic.” Magnus supplied sarcastically. “I’m quite sure _that_ is what’s actually killing me.”

“That was a mistake on your part. You had _foreign magic_ inserted into your body.” Ragnor said. “But that’s not the point I’m trying to make here.”

“Then what _are_ you trying to say? Because all I’m hearing is you reprimanding me for my actions!”

Ragnor sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Magnus, remember when I told you you must do everything in your power to protect the one you love?”

He nodded.

“You have been slowly pushing away that love, and now look what’s happened. Bane, you are _dying_. Why else do you think I’m here?” Ragnor said, trying to get Magnus to see the big picture.

He didn’t know how to respond.

Ragnor’s eyes softened. He gripped Magnus by the arms, fingers squeezing. “Magnus Bane, _listen to me_. You. Are. Dying. That is why I’m here. That’s why I’m able to be here. It is not your time to die, Magnus. You’ve risked so much to fight for love, and now you might not even survive to have it. Your Lightwood boy is sitting next to you in the infirmary practically killing himself over what’s happening to you, blaming and blaming no one but himself. He is not the one at fault here, but Magnus you can’t tell him that unless you fight. You have to fight through this Magnus, and I’m not just talking about this coma-state you’re in right now. You have to fight through this decision you made, because otherwise you won’t survive next time.”

Magnus was full-out crying at this point, holding onto Ragnor’s forearms for support. “I-I don’t know if I can. I don’t know how.” he whimpered.

“But you’ll figure it out!” Ragnor insisted supportively, shaking his friend slightly. “Because that’s what you do, Bane. It might take you a while, but I’ve seen it with my own eyes. You could have the whole world charging at you and come out the other side still swinging.”

Magnus chuckled a little, the words reminding him of what he once said to Alec. “How do you always know what to say, my dear cabbage?”

“Even when I’m dead, the nickname still stands.” Ragnor grumbled, face falling flat.

Magnus laughed wetly. Overcome with emotion, he pulled the horned warlock into a tight hug, which he accepted after a moment of hesitation. They stayed that way in silence, Ragnor slowly rocking the man back and forth. “It’s hard, you know. Not having you around anymore.” Magnus said, voice barely a whisper.

“I know.” Ragnor said. “I know.”

“I could really use your support.”

“You have it, even while I’m not there.”

Magnus clung tighter, more tears spilling over. “It still hurts.”

Ragnor rubbed a hand up and down his back. “You still have Cat, plus the little one, now. And the Lightwood boy. He loves you more than anything, you know that right?”

Magnus’s lip curled upward. He nodded.

“And now you have his entire family. There’s Lucian too, and… Raphael.” Ragnor sighed, not daring himself to tell his emotionally-unstable friend about the vampire’s situation. He continued on, “You have people you call family, Magnus. Don’t you dare forget that. You have people to live for. And they’re waiting for you to wake up. Don’t let them down.”

The world around them started to shake. Magnus’s head shot up. The cottage was falling apart and disintegrating before them. Magnus buried himself deeper in Ragnor’s arms, unwilling to let go. As if holding him closer would bring him back with him. Ragnor rested his chin on Magnus’s head, giving him one last squeeze.

“I love you.” Magnus choked out.

Ragnor smiled. “Love you too, you big sap.”

He slipped from Ragnor’s arms, the ground suddenly gone beneath him. And then he was falling again, plunging back into never-ending numb darkness.

 

He woke up staring into the eyes of his lover and the sting of Ragnor’s slap still remnant on his cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> This is really unrevised so I apologize if the plot seems all over the place or if there are any errors.  
> Hope you liked it, at least. :)


End file.
